24fandomcom-20200223-history
Annie Wersching
| role = Renee Walker}} Annie Wersching is the actress who played Renee Walker during Season 7 and Season 8 of 24. Biography and career Annie Wersching was born in St. Louis, Missouri. Her mother owned a flower shop. Annie spent her youth competing in Irish dancing. Before being cast on 24, she was a regular on the soap opera General Hospital. Wersching made her television debut in an episode of Star Trek: Enterprise, on which her 24 season seven co-stars John Billingsley and Connor Trinneer were regulars. The show was also produced by current 24 producers Manny Coto and Brannon Braga. She also made guest star appearances in Frasier, Angel, Charmed, E-Ring (with Benjamin Bratt and Dennis Hopper), Cold Case, Boston Legal (with Michelle Forbes and Kathleen Wilhoite), Supernatural, and Journeyman (with Reed Diamond). After her departure of 24, Wersching guest starred in CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (with Larry Sullivan), NCIS (with Jamie McShane), No Ordinary Family (with Ricky Schroder), Rizzoli and Isles (with Maximilian Martini), Hawaii Five-0 (with Daniel Dae Kim) and appeared in the two-part episode of Body of Proof (with Richard Burgi). In spring of 2013, she had guest starred with Kiefer Sutherland on Touch (also with Greg Ellis, Paul Vincent O'Connor and Jamie McShane), played Billy Burke's former love interest on NBC's Revolution (with Leslie Hope) and had a recurring role on TNT's Dallas (with Glenn Morshower and Faran Tahir). In the fall of 2013, she guest starred in ABC's Castle (with Stana Katic and Penny Johnson Jerald). In winter of 2014, she had a role in CBS's Intelligence (with John Billingsley and Tomas Arana). She appears in a recurring role in the CBS show Extant (with Michael O'Neill and Maury Sterling). She is currently appearing as police officer Julia Brasher in the internet television show Bosch (with Amy Price-Francis and Paul Vincent O'Connor). She also provided a voice and motion capture on the video game The Last of Us (with Merle Dandridge). On , Wersching announced that she was pregnant. She and her husband, actor/comedian Stephen Full, welcomed a baby boy, Freddie Wersching Full, on , in Los Angeles, California. On , Wersching gave birth to the couple's second child, Ozzie. Role on 24 ]]Before being cast as Renee Walker, Wersching auditioned for the role of Nadia Yassir in season 6, but lost out to Marisol Nichols. She was a last-minute casting decision and had only four days of gun training prior to shooting her first few episodes. She manages to perform other stunts for her first season such as the scene where she was buried by Jack Bauer, the river escape and fight sequence with Dubaku's son (coordinated with Erik Stabenau) and the scene in the finale where she held onto the side of an FBI jeep and then jumped off without sustaining any injuries or scratches whatsoever. 24 credits *Season 7 (all episodes) *Season 8 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ''24''-related appearances * "24 in 24" * Scenemakers, Season 7 Episode 3 * Wersching provided DVD audio commentary for the following episodes: ** "Day 7: 12:00pm-1:00pm" (with Jon Cassar) ** "Day 7: 5:00pm-6:00pm" (with Manny Coto and Brannon Braga) ** "Day 7: 9:00pm-10:00pm" (with Evan Katz, Juan Carlos Coto, and Bob Gunton) * Scenemakers, Season 8 Episode 11 Selected filmography * The Surrogate (2013) * Blue-Eyed Butcher (2012) * Below the Beltway (2010) * The Showdown (2006 short) * Bruce Almighty (2003) Television appearances ]] * Extant (2014) * Blue Bloods (2014) * Bosch (2014) * Intelligence (2014) * Castle (2013) * Revolution (2013) * Touch (2013) * Dallas (2013) * Body of Proof (2013) * Harry's Law (2012) * Hawaii Five-0 (2011) * Rizzoli & Isles (2011) * No Ordinary Family (2011) * NCIS (2010) * CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2010) * 24 (2009-2010) * Journeyman (2007) * General Hospital (2007) * Supernatural (2007) * Company Man (2007) * Boston Legal (2006) * Cold Case (2006) * E-Ring (2005) * Charmed (2004) * Angel (2003) * Frasier (2003) * Birds of Prey (2002) * Star Trek: Enterprise (2002) Video games * The Last of Us (2013) External links * Official site * * * * Annie Wersching 24 fansite * Annie Wersching at Memory Alpha, the Star Trek wiki * 2009 Interview on her Acting and Stunt Performances for Season 7 Category:Actors Category:Main stars Category:Season 7 actors Category:Season 8 actors